To determine whether application of the polyester-lined athletic supports to raise the testes to closer proximity to the abdomen can be effective as a means of contraception. This study will test whether the athletic supports will increase testicular temperature and thereby decrease sperm count, motility and morphology and/or lead to return of semen parameters to normal after removal of slings and produce any associated changes in hormonal levels